everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
André Skov
André Skov is the next successor and the next knight from the fairy tale, The Green Knight. André hails from a long line of illustrious knights. While, still being very prideful of his family name André doesn't let it bloat his ego and despite being boisterous about his talent in combat, is still humble about it and surprisingly modest when complimented for his prowess. = Mundy Claim If ever depicted in live action, André would be portrayed by Polish actor Jakub Gierszal whose most notable role was in the movie Suicide Room (Sala Samobójców). The actor's appearance is comparable to how André looks physically. Unkempt head of blond hair, big but serious looking eyes and defined, devilishly handsome features with a nice set of palpable lips. About Appearance: Blonde with lighter highlights as a gradient effect and big beautiful green eyes the shade of evergreens. (tbe) Personality: André has boyish charm down to a tee and his genuine smiles mark him as an individual who is approachable. He is well disciplined and never easy on himself but still laid back to a point of being misinterpreted as lazy, which he is when engaging in activities that don't hold his interest. He has a broad sense of humor and jokes come easily to him about everyone and anything, often taking the forms of tongue-in-cheek and innuendos. An unconventional knight, he finds the fundamentals of chivalry to be quite superficial. Even so André is complacent with the system of knighthood having been raised his entire life to be an upstanding representative of the Skov family name, but his chivalrous acts are genuine politeness not thinly veiled, involuntary acts of belittlement, and yet his heroic deeds are guises for some personal gain like showing off and expanding his reputation. He loves challenges, above all, challenging traditions. (tbe) Fairy Tale - The Green Knight How the Story Goes: How André Ties Into It: André's fairytale has been determined by being the son of The Green Knight. A finally bred boy from a family of high nobility (tba) Parallels: Magic Touches and Natural Abilities Axemanship Shapeshifting - ''' shifts into the common blackbird of Denmark, the solsort Interests and Hobbies Interests and hobbies are being listed out for now but in the near future I'm going to condense it into paragraph form. '''Ballet Figure Skating Hunting Sailing Chess Military History and Tactics Biology and Ecology Relationships Family: André's hails from Ever After's longest and oldest line of Danish knights from his father's side and from his mother a well known French philanthropist (TBE) basically he's the caged, pretty little birdy they like showing off with no respect for André and his own aspirations and interests. :(( he has an older sister who dotes him quite a bit and is a model?? i forgot about that Friends: Relationships are open for friendship but let us RP it first. Enemies: I am unsure who his enemies would be, probably some people who think he's just some vapid snob. I'm open to anyone wanting to hate him. n.n Pet(s): André holds a deep seeded fascination for Norse mythology and it shows with the names he deemed upon his personal animals that he tends to and cares for. André' obtained a crow after preforming the Animal Calling ritual in Beast Care and Training '''which he named Muninn, a tribute to one of the ravens that aided the god Odin by flying all over the world and Midgard to bring him important information. André also rides grey Thoroughbred stallion for his hero training in '''Heroics 101 named Sleipnir, after the eight legged horse Odin himself rode into Hell in the old Norse literary work, Prose Edda. He also has multiple hounds and boars at his estate, but he doesn't consider them his pets. Romance: In truth André is much too innocent and mostly confused about the other things in his life to really even consider any romances despite a good mass of girls (and others so inclined) who fall for him. He is someone who is easy to fall in love with. Outfits Hailing from a blue blooded family André easily fills his wardrobe with the finest cloths and retains his rich taste, though he does take a few liberties with his presentation now that he no longer has the family butler dressing him anymore. André's color scheme revolves around shades of green, shades of brown, shades of cream, gold, black, and silver. Classi-ic Schedule Character Themes Flight of the Silver Bird (Two Steps From Hell) This is an orchestral piece that just really resonates with André on such ''a personal level. The piece starts out slow and diminutive, peaceful and tentative before it suddenly bursts with an energetic segment before evolving into a breath taking score, booming with violins, drums and war chants. It made me think of André because as the piece starts out it's melodious and lovely in its own right (tbe)) 'What Could Have Been (Myuu)' - André's more sadder themes that convey his inner thoughts ((lonely rich boy theme/tbe)) Trivia * André was born December 14th, his star sign is Sagittarius * André's first name is French meaning "manly, warrior" while his lat name ''Skov is a Danish last name that means "Forest" or a topographic name for someone who lives near a forest. In the story the Green Knight lives in a castle somewhere in a forest while the fairy tale origin itself is Danish. * André would make for one impeccable Link (from Legend of Zelda) cosplayer. * Despite being a knight, André's morality is quite subjective (tbe) * André's favorite color is in fact blue-grey * His favorite season is Spring. * André has a true gift with the Celtic harp, but despite his high proficiency doesn't like to play for an audience. Even so he loves playing it because it relaxes him and even triggers an autonomous sensory meridian response. He can also play the reed organ but only because his father use to make him preform on the family's heirloom instrument during his many social gatherings. Author's Notes Category:The Green Knight Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress Category:Knights Category:French Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Aromantic Category:Bisexual Category:Hellraiser Category:Danish